duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Types of Characters
What Can I Play? The classic World of Darkness is a huge cosmology. Dusk takes a small chunk of it to focus on. The primary game system is Werewolf the Apocalypse 3rd Edition. There are two kinds of character types signature characters (the protagonists) and antagonists. Signature Characters For the time being, signature characters can only be be 12 tribes of Garou (some ronin but no Stargazers), Bastet, Corax, Nuwisha, Ratkin, and kinfolk (including ordinary kinfolk, Changeling/kithain, Mage/sorcerer/psychic kinfolk) . Signature characters are protected by a "consensual violence/death" rule. The creation rules for Signature charactures all link here. Signature characters earn XP that are applied to them exclusively. Antagonist Characters For the time being, antagonist characters can be the same as above but played in villanous ways or ways that are counter to the Litany. They can also be a BSD, Camarilla vampires/Giovanni/ghouls, humans of any kind, and some mages, sorcerers/psychics and changelings. Hunter the Reckoning, Demon:the Fallen are under discussion and currently open as staff-run NPCs. Ghosts will be allowed in near future but they won't use Wraith the Oblivious; they will use a modified wta-based spirit system with charms instead. Wraith is unnecessarily complex for the Dark Umbra of Werewolf and the support systems. Antagonist characters are not protected by the consensual violence/death rule; they can be killed by each other and by Signature characters. ''Antagonist characters earn XP that can be applied to a new character. '' Antagonists *Antagonists are villains, monsters and mooks created by players to give the PCs and Supporting Cast conflict and combat. They are not protected by the "No Kill Rule", but they cannot be targetted without good in-game reason. Just knowing OOC that a character is a bad guy isn't good enough reason to get to run in and start attacking them. However, investigating a crime scene and then getting evidence that links them to a grisly murder and then tracking them down to their lair certainly is. *There can be signature antagonists created with HST approval- one per player. Antagonists don't have to be evil; they are all the types of characters, however, that are likely to get themselves hunted and killed by the traditional Garou. In order to survive and accomplish their goals, antagonists have to be subtle and clever. *Antagonists can be characters approved in public rooms that are simply brought over. Otherwise, the creation and application rules mentioned above apply. *A man-eating Lost Cub, a Bsd Fostern Ragabash, a wolf-hating trophy-collecting Ratkin, a Cyberdog seeking cubs to catch and give to the Weaver or a corrupt and caern-violating kinfolk mage are all good examples of unique antagonists. So are kinfolk embraced as vampires who still worship Gaia and have no anamosity towards the Garou, or Unseelie Fae who view prodigals as the ultimate glamour batteries or hunters who believe they are saving the world from supernatural monsters. *Players can also run basic squishable antagonists that simply use generic sheets that were built by the staff using stats ripped straight out of source books. Banes, fomori, fledgling vampires, tainted human drug dealers and pentex employees are good examples of generic antagonists. These generic antagonists can be used by individual players in individual scenes, whenever people want them to be. Players can run them for themselves or for other players. Staff might opt to run them as well but only if they have no other roleplay plans. Any questions about types of characters allowed in Dusk can be posted on the room MBB or emailed to imc_dusk@yahoo.com Category:Characters Category:Creation